Falta de Neurônios
by Ripping Fics
Summary: RIPAGEM! Sirius e Hermione dançando Alexandre Pires e a ripadora chorando sangue. Apenas.


_**Título original:**_A Vitrola  
_**Autora: **_Nati Black Malfoy **(Não ouse manchar esses sobrenomes, BITCH!)**  
_**Link: **_www. fanfiction s/ 6907207 /1/A_Vitrola

* * *

-Boa noite Sirius, eu vou dormir...

-Espera Hermione, você não vai acreditar no que eu achei hoje de tarde, enquanto você, Rony, Fred e Jorge estavam tentando ouvir o que a Ordem estava falando... **(Mas, Sirius... Você faz parte da Ordem! Por que não estava na reunião?)**

-O que? **(Tá surda, minha filha?) **-_Não fique vermelha, não fique vermelha. Mas era óbvio que eles iriam saber se eles tentassem ouvir alguma coisa... _

-Uma vitrola! **(U-A-U!)**

-Sirius, - disse em tom de reprovação- não sei se você notou, mas hoje em dia existe algo chamado CD... **(É meio ÓBVIO que ele não notou!)**

-Qualé Mione! **(ESSA ONDA QUE TU TIRA, QUAL É? ESSA MARRA QUE TU TEM, QUAL É? TIRA ONDA COM NINGUÉM, QUAL É? *leva pedrada*) **Eu não sei liga**("...r")** isso e naquele filme que passa bem seguido **(Passa bem seguido... NOSSA!) **na TV trouxa sempre tem um! **(Tem uma vitrola n'A Lagoa Azul?) **Eu até achei uma coisas que parecem uma bola preta achatada até a morte por um trasgo que encaixa direitinho ai! **(Concordância é para os fracos, eu vou é escrever do jeito que eu quiser!)**

- E o que é que você quer que eu faça em relação a isso...? **(Vão brincar de fazer strip com as músicas dos vinis?) **

- Ah, bem... Só liga ai a coisa e daí me ensina como mexe e daí pode ir dormi. **(Pra quê pontuação? Só estraga a frase, né?)**

-Ta, é assim ó, primeiro você tem que coloca **("...r". Autora com sérios problemas com o infinitivo.)** isso numa tomada...- começou a castanha **(AH, MEU DEUS! UMA CASTANHA QUE FALA!)( Ela não é castanha, ela é morena!) **enquanto procurava uma tomada- Mas não tem nenhuma tomada aqui! **(Como não? Você acha que os bruxos ligam os computadores onde? #ironia)(O que me fez pensar... Onde será que estava ligada a TV trouxa que o Sirius assistia o filme que **_**passava bem direto**_**?)**

-Olha, eu não sei o que é essa tal de "tomada"mas não me parece ser uma coisa que uma casa bruxa padrão tenha... **(Jura, gênio?****)**

-Mas precisa de eletricidade pra ligar essa _coisa_...

-**(Ugly...) **Bety.

-O que?

-Bety é o nome dessa _coisa_. **(Se deu o nome de Bety pra vitrola, por que chamou ela de coisa lá em cima? HEIN, SIRIUS BIPOLAR?)**

- Você deu... Não vou nem perguntar. **(É melhor não perguntar o que ele deu mesmo.)** Enfim, sem eletricidade, sem musica. – disse a menina indo em direção as escadas. **(Hermione! Pode voltando aqui com o acento da música!)**

-Já vai **(Já vai onde?) **- e com um feitiço simples a vitrola estava ligada- Sem eletricidade, _com _musica. **(Ahn... Tá, né! Se sabia fazer isso, pra que queria a ajuda dela pra ligar? Gente esquisita, credo.) **- disse Sirius com um sorriso de satisfação estampado no rosto. _Ai meu Merlin. Porque ele tinha que ter um sorriso tão sedutor? _**(Isso é o pensamento da Hermione? Porra, não custa dar uma avisadinha, né?)**

-Ok ok. Agora você coloca um LP aqui desse jeito...

-Mas o que diabos é um LP? **(Linkin Park, dã!)**

-São as bolas achatadas, **(Você percebe o sono quando junta as duas palavras e lê "bolacha".)** Sirius, são as bolas achatadas...- disse Hermione colocando uma das mãos no rosto em claro sinal de quem esta perdendo a paciência. **(Tipo eu lendo essa fic? Ah, tá.) **

-Ah ta. Qual dessas daqui?

-Sei lá, escolhe qualquer um...

-Qualquer um? Como assim qualquer um? Isso aqui é um avanço em conhecimento trouxa e merece, no mínimo, uma musica especial! **(Eu canto para vocês, então! *leva pedrada e desmaia*)**

-Pega qualquer um logo.

-Mas tem tantos! De tantas cores! **(Parece até que estão falando sobre doces!)**

-Pega logo qualquer um, senão eu... **(Vai fazer o quê? Desligar a vitrola? Ah, é, você não sabia nem ligar com magia, quem dirá desligar.)**

-Ta ta ta... Então vai ser esse aqui! _Musicas Brasileiras Para Se Dançar_. **(MEU NOME É VALESKA, E O APELIDO É QUERO DAR *apanha*) **Parece bom, né? **(Opa! É ÓTIMO!)**

-Tanto faz. Me passa logo. **(Que menina paciente!) **- E com um movimento extremamente charmoso, ele a entregou o disco. **(Ele só entregou um LP, autora****.**** Pare de ver movimentos charmosos e sexualmente chamativos em qualquer mexida de braço!) **-Ai é só clica **(Um beijos, infinitivo! Vai com Deus!) **aqui e aqui, coloca isso desse jeito e... Tchanam! – Uma musica bem brasileira começou a inundar a pequena e única sala limpa do Largo Grimmauld. **(Monstro não tá fazendo um bom trabalho.) **Sirius começara a dançar._Como ele fica lindo quando esta feliz. _**(Porra, viu.)**

_Coisa linda, muito prazer _**( Eu **_**tinha**_** que pesquisar no Google e ver que diabo de música é essa. E DESCOBRI QUE A AUTORA MONGA FEZ ELES OUVIREM ALEXANDRE PIRES! JURA, AUTORA? JUUUUUUUUUUURA? *pega varinha para sair atirando Avada*)**  
_Hoje você vai ser minha_  
_Esse corpo me pertence_  
_Eu vou pegar você _**(Lembrei da Câmara Secreta****...**** "Me deixe matá-lo!")**

-Vem Hermione! Dança um pouco! **( "Come on, Sheldon! Dance with me!" #TBBT)**

-N-N-N-Não, **(Alice dá tapinha nas costas da Hermione pra ver se ela pára de gaguejar.) **brigada... **(De nada.) **-_Porque essa gagueira toda Hermione? Só porque um homem mui sedutor te chamou pra dançar? Sedutor? A droga... Para com isso Hermione Granger! Controle-se! _**(As multipolaridades da Hermione estão debatendo.)**

_Eu cheguei chegando_  
_To cheio de rima_

-Vamos! É divertido!

-E-E-Eu não sei dançar Sirius...- _Inspira,expira,inspira,expira _**(Ou você pode parar de respirar e morrer logo!)**

_Não faz isso não neguinha_  
_Que eu me perco todo_  
_Meu pandeiro quebra_  
_Meu cavaco chora_  
_E eu fico louco_

-Eu também não, mas nem por isso eu vou deixar de dançar, né? **(Linha de pensamento errada, caro Sirius.) **-disse Almofadinhas enquanto puxava Hermione pela mão até o meio da sala. **(Imaginei a Hermione dançando com uma almofada. Sorry not sorry.) **- Sinta a música, _seja_ a música.

-Ok... **( Sirius quase dando uma aula de como dançar e a Hermione NAQUELA animação, HAISUHAISUHAIUSH.)**

_Louco pra te vê mexer_  
_E descer até o chão_** (****CHÃO CHÃO CHÃO! (8))**  
_Abre a roda pra geral_  
_Bate na palma da mão_

-Se solta! Você ta muito tensa!- _me responda Merlin, como ficar calma com um homem desses sorrindo pra você? _**(Hm, deixa que eu mostro como... *pega na mão do Sirius e leva ele pra outro lugar*)**

-Eu não consigo! **(Ótimo! Então vai embora e acaba logo com essa porra de fic!)**

-Consegue sim. Só não quer perder o controle, nem que seja por 3 míseros minutos.

-Não é verdade!

-É sim e você sabe muito bem disso, vamos lá, relaxe... – _se um cara extremamente sedutor sussurra pra você relaxar em seu ouvido, você relaxa. Fato. _**(Na verdade, eu acho que você fica mais tensa, mas tudo bem.)**

_Já dançaram funk ai_  
_Agora é a minha vez_  
_Com som do cuica_  
_Tamborim repica_  
_Eu vou pegar você! _

-Feche os olhos... **(YOU SHOULD OPEN YOUR EYES BUT THEY STAY CLOSED, CLOOOOOOOSED (8))**

-Fechei...

-Deixe seu corpo falar por você...

-Eu vo... **(Alice morreu por uma overdose de reticências.)**

-Shhh. O corpo falar por você. **(Bora dançar um funk, então #sqn)**

_Eu sou o samba_  
_Tenho certeza que você vai se amarrar_  
_Eu sou o samba_  
_Tenho certeza que você vai se entregar pra mim_

_E quando eu vi já estávamos tão próximos que, em um lapso de insanidade, beijei aqueles lábios rosados _**(É gloss.) **_e sensuais a minha frente e ele surpreendentemente correspondeu o beijo em mesma ou maior intensidade que a minha. Quando nos afastamos, antes de me virar em direção as escadas, disse: _**(****Isso tudo era pensamento da Hermione?)**

-Acho que isso fica guardado em segredo. Vai ser melhor assim. -_Vi ele concordando com a cabeça._

_E Sirius nunca mais ligou a vitrola. _**(Lógico, eu não deixo! Pra ouvir Alexandre Pires, é melhor me ouvir cantando!)**

* * *

**Vou tomar umas birita que eu ganho mais.**


End file.
